


Down in Wonderland

by TheMS_Under_Over



Series: Wondrous, Peculiar, and all around Morbid [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hyrule has like one line lmao, Kakariko Village, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMS_Under_Over/pseuds/TheMS_Under_Over
Summary: Legend woke up surrounded by fire.And then he didn't.~~Kakariko village has always been an anomaly, the people are too happy, and the town is perfect.Was there ever a time it wasn't?A gift for Tony(?) or TonyArakawa from the spooky swap exchange on discord!
Series: Wondrous, Peculiar, and all around Morbid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Down in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I hope you're having a lovely day, and if you aren't, I hope it gets better soon. Also, the major character death isn't graphic, it's mostly just hinted at.
> 
> Now without further or do, I present,
> 
> Down in Wonderland
> 
> ~~~

Legend woke up surrounded by fire. Struggling to push his covers off of himself, he stumbled into the inn’s hallway and ran to the room Hyrule was staying in. Grabbing onto the doorknob (which was burning hot), he wrenched the door open. Hyrule wasn’t there. The bed was empty, and there was no sign of his successor. 

Frantic, Legend sprinted down the steps and stepped outside. 

The whole village of Kakariko was ablaze. The guards at the entrances to the village were missing, and the people were nowhere to be seen. Looking around quickly, Legend spotted a single person, standing in front of the well. Suddenly they turned and extended their arm, seemingly to something near the entrance of the village.  
A transparent hand raised up from the well behind them. 

“LIN-”

It all went dark.  
~~~

Someone was shaking him. 

He opened his eyes and was hit with harsh sunlight from the window. Blinking up at who had shaken him, he realized it was Hyrule. Quickly pulling him into a hug, Legend wrapped his arms around Hyrule and held him. Hyrule laughed and hugged him back.

“You’re not usually so soft.” He said, and let go of Legend. “Let’s go downstairs, everyone’s waiting for us.”

Legend rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly followed Hyrule down the steps. After a wonderful breakfast (courtesy of Wild), he walked to the edge of the village and dunked his feet into the river. What was that dream? What did it mean? He didn’t know. 

Unnoticed, the water swirled and started to get colder.  
Little chunks of ice floated down from upstream, and snowflakes danced on the wind. 

Getting up, Legend slowly began to walk down the riverbed. Continuing to be lost in his thoughts, the hero didn’t see how the ice chunks began to grow bigger, and the air around him grew a chill. 

Legend groaned, maybe it was just a dream, but it could’ve been a nightmare, and he knew those came true.  
He hit a wall. Stumbling back, unbalanced, he eventually fell onto the grass. He glared at it and grumbled. Finally noticing the drop in temperature around him, he held his arms and sighed. It seemed he couldn’t walk further, and so he decided to go back. 

A broken sign near the riverbed read: “This way to Zora's domain.”

He never noticed it. 

~~~

The next day it was dark, and ashes rained from the sky. 

Legend wondered why, but didn’t think to look at death mountain's peak, which was covered by a cloud. 

Time only sighed.

The day after that, Hyrule had noted the grass looked browner and crunched when he stepped on it. It was passed off as a changing of seasons.

No one noticed that no skullkids approached them after that. 

And when Four had gone to castle-town, he said he was sure he saw a soldier lying in the back alley, but when he had gone to help the man was gone. 

The incidents were mostly ignored and were all chalked up to bad luck. After all, an injured soldier couldn’t just disappear, and Death Mountain wouldn’t just start becoming active after 700 dormant years. Soon forgotten, nothing happened in Times Hyrule after that. 

~~~

Legend awoke surrounded by fire. 

Again.

Gently pushing the covers off of himself, he then stepped into the inn’s hallway and continued down to Hyrule’s room. He twisted the scalding hot doorknob and opened the door. 

Hyrule wasn’t there. 

Who was Hyrule?

He closed the door and found himself outside the inn. The guards weren’t there, but even if they were they wouldn’t do anything. He hated the royal guard, didn’t he?

No one was near the well. He slowly shuffled forwards, and eventually stood before the well.

Remembering how no one had called out to something behind him, he turned his head. An ocarina lay at the entrance of the village. It glinted in the light, and for a moment he thought it was blue. He reached out his arm, trying to grab it, and it shattered. 

The hero stared at the ceramic shards and watched as they lifted up, and started glowing. They soon became a blue fairy, and she flew away. 

He turned back to the well and looked in. It felt like a void was dragging him in. A rush of wind pushed from the bottom of the well, and his hair tumbled and twisted in it. 

He leaned into the well, enjoying the air pushing against his skin. All it took was one little push and he was gone.

~~~

The darkness turned around him, playing games on his eyes and making him imagine horrendous monsters in the dark. Among the black octorocks, chu chus, and moblins, he saw people.

A man with a sword, looking middle-aged and cheery. His uncle, Alphons.

When did he ever have an uncle?

A boy with freckles, like little stars spewn across his face. A ruby-encrusted blade sat in its holster on his hip, next to little bottles filled with medicine and potions. 

He knew him, did he not? He couldn’t think of who he was, maybe he was one of the boys from Kakariko.

Finally, the shadows swirled into the shape of a woman. Her vibrant red hair shone in the dark, and she began to sing. 

He closed his eyes.

~~~

If his eyes were open, he did not know. The darkness was suffocating, and he could feel himself slowly drifting back to sleep. 

A crackle was heard, and then there was light. 

There was also a boy. 

A boy in green.

He blinked, unsure of if the boy was real. He looked familiar almost, was he perhaps a ghost?

The boy smiled and sat down next to him. Humming to himself, the boy rummaged through his pack and drew out an ocarina. It shone blue in the light. 

He brought it to his lips, and let air flow through the small instrument.

x y r x y r

The haunting melody filled the room, and he smiled. 

Once the last note played, the boy in green stood up. He turned to the other hero, was he a hero? Who was he? and reached for his hand. He grasped it and held it tight. The boy looked over to the other nobody (as he wasn’t sure what he was, he was just nobody for now,) with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, squeezing his hand. “I’m so, so sorry.”  
And then he was gone. 

~~~

And time continues its flow, 

occasionally stopping and starting, 

but flowing all the same. 

And eventually, 

a young boy would die to a Gerudo thiefs hand, 

and a kingdom would be laid to ruin. 

And many, many decades after that, 

a peculiar rabbit would find his way into an old well and find a bracelet, 

and he would give it to a young boy, 

and time would repeat again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
